Plague
by Alice Bekett
Summary: After fainting from lack of food.Spock,Jim,Bones,Alerina'at and Sylmar go camping.But was the faint caused by more than just starving himself?Takes place after SLF
1. Camping?

Plague

Spock first fell ill on the bridge.

He had been giving the Captain information about a new planet that they had discovered. It was still unnamed, but the junior officers had been calling it 'Ice', since it was an ice planet and it was fairly below zero.

Then, suddenly, his legs gave way beneath him; he fell suddenly into his chair. Surprised, he broke off mid-sentence. At the exact same time, his stomach tried to rebel. He clenched his teeth and screwed his eyes shut.

" Spock, are you okay?" Jim asked.

Spock couldn't, so didn't, answer.

" Spock?" Jim asked gently, placing a hand on the bent over Vulcan. " Spock?"

Spock took a deep shuddering breath. " Jim-?" Spock tried, put he passed out in the captain's arms.

" Sulu, you have the conn, Uhura inform Dr. McCoy that Spock and I are coming down to sick bay."

Uhura looked worried, but she did as she was asked with a 'yes sir'.

" Chekov, help me." Jim said, trying to pick the Vulcan up.

" Yessir." Chekov said, putting one of Spock's arms over his own shoulders. Jim did the same.

" Let's go."

Spock was surprisingly light. Jim had thought that Vulcan's would be heavy, Spock included. He was wrong. Spock was tall and lean compared to other Vulcans. He was fairly light. Was he too light? Jim didn't know, but he'd ask Dr. Leonard 'Bones' McCoy, his CMO, when he got down to sickbay.

" Bones." He grunted as he walked through the doors.

" Jim, what have-? Bring him in here. What happened?"

" I don't know, one minute, he was talking, the next he was on his chair. Then he passed out."

Bones turned. " Nurse!"

Alerina'at ran in. " Yes, Doctor- Spock!!" She cried. She ran over, forgetting the mind rules Spock had taught her over shore leave and six months afterward.

" Til'na!"

" Nurse!" Bones snapped.

" Yes?"

" Get some blood, and get it to the lab."

" Yes sir." Alerina'at started doing the assigned task.

(Several hours later)

" He's fine Jim, the stupid hobgoblin went without food for about a week. From that and his stress levels were far too high. He's just overworked."

" Really?" A new man aboard the _Enterprise _asked. " I thought that they didn't have stress levels."

" We do. We do not show it." Alerina'at said as she walked off the turbolift.

" Oh." The man mumbled.

* * *

Spock walked up to the bridge, hoping (and in the human half of his mind) and praying, that the whole bridge crew hadn't been informed of the fact he passed out from lack of food.

He took a deep breath to calm himself, and stepped on the turbolift.

* * *

Alerina'at was in sickbay filing paperwork, bored out of her mind.

Bones walked in. " You know what we need?"

" No, I don't."

" Shore leave."

She stopped. " Really? Where?"

" Earth."

She turned around. " When are we going?"

" Now."

" Where on Earth?"

" Jim and I are going camping. Jim'll ask Spock and I'm supposed to ask you if you want to come."

" Can Sylmar come?"

" Of coarse." Bones smiled.

" How long will me be there?"

" Two weeks."

" Alright, and if Jim fails to get Spock to come, _I'll_ persuade him."

" I can agree with that."

* * *

Spock was at his station, absorbing all the data coming through the sensors and computer alike.

" So, Spock. We're going to Earth for Shore Leave. Wanna come?" Jim asked casually.

" No, thank you, Captain."

Jim frowned. " Please, we're going camping."

Spock turned, and raised an eyebrow. " Who is?"

" Me, Bones, you and Nat and Sylmar."

_Nat_ was what they had nicknamed Alerina'at. He didn't mind the nickname, amazingly.

Spock raised the other eyebrow. " I will come." And turned back to his station.

Behind him, Jim smiled.


	2. Addict

Chapter Two

"Here we are." Jim said, smiling. He stood on a large boulder, looking across a large, beautiful lake.

" Wow." Sylmar said. Perched on Spock's shoulders. He had one of the best views. .

" It's pretty, isn't darling?" She asked her son.

" Very pretty, Mama."

Spock mentally winced. That was what he called _his _mother when he was young.

" What do you think, Daddy?" Sylmar asked Spock.

" It is very aesthetically pleasing."

Sylmar gave his mother a blank look,

" He means 'pretty' Dear"

Spock put Sylmar down. He bent down. And whispered something to his (biological) son.

Sylmar smiled. " Yes, Daddy." Sylmar skipped up to Bones.

" How do we get down?"

" We don't, this is our campsite."

Sylmar's eyes widened.

" What happens if someone falls off the cliff?"

He sounded like his Dad.

" No one will fall off the cliff." Jim reassured the young-half Vulcan.

Sylmar smiled a little. " Okay." He turned and tugged Spock's hand.

" Yes?"

" I don't want my tent near the cliff."

Nat suppressed a smile. " Your tent will be the farthest."

" Hey, are you saying I'm wrong?" Jim demanded.

The Vulcans simultaneously raised an eyebrow. McCoy just laughed. " I think that was a- I don't know what it was- it was brilliant!" Still laughing, he started making the fire pit.

Nat simply looked at Spock, kissed him on the cheek, caressed his right hand and nimbly ran into the forest.

Spock suppressed a shudder from the Vulcan kiss. He scratched his right wrist after Sylmar had touched him there the habit was increasing steadily.

Jim and Bones hadn't failed to notice. " Spock, what's with the wrist?"

" Pardon?"

Another surprise, Spock was almost always paying attention.

" Why are you always scratching that wrist of yours?"

Spock dropped his hands. " No reason. Doctor, if I were unwell, I would not have come down here with you. You both have my word." His voice was level and unchanging. His face was an unreadable mask, which meant he was hiding something.

" At least let me see it." Bones said gently.

Spock held out his wrist, the palm of his hand facing upwards.

Bones rolled the sleeve up and whistled.

On his pale green arm was a black tattoo. It was green and slightly swollen; Bones could tell that it would be intricate and beautiful.

" It's infected, but I can clear it up"- Bones started

" Thank you Doctor."

" But you can't take your sleeping pills tonight."

" What!?" Jim asked.

No one answered.

" Answer me!" He demanded.

Meanwhile, from the woods Nat grabbed Sylmar and follow some deer tracks.

" Jim, if Earth, your people and the most beloved person in your world was destroyed, you'd be beaten up. Have a few nightmares. But Spock's Mother was _almost _saved. That makes it harder."

Jim's face softened. " Guess you're right."

Bones suddenly injected Spock with a hypo-spray. The Vulcan didn't react, just looked at his feet.

" There that should bring the swelling down and clear the infection up. Tell me if you feel nauseous."

Spock nodded and stood up. He went into the woods after his family.

They came back an hour later.

Nat was supporting Spock, who was a not very flattering shade of yellow.

Nat was muttering in Vulcan, Sylmar behind her was blushing furiously.

"What's wrong?"

" The nausea just kicked in." Nat supplied.

Spock gagged.

" I'll get a bucket." Jim said.

Bones nodded and took out his medical scanner, just in case.

He looked at the results and raised both eyebrows.

" Spock, I think we need to get you off those sleeping pills."

" Why?" Nat asked, worry dripping from her voice.

" He- I think he's addicted." Bones said, taking another reading. " An he's still high from yesterdays dose."

Everyone stared at the vomiting Spock in amazement.

He simply managed to shrug before another round of dry heaving caught up with him.

" Did you just shrug?"

" Yes."

This was going to be one interesting camping trip.

HI guys. For the next chap Spock'll be detoxing. I looked everything up, so I know what the symptoms are. If you find something wrong with it, please tell me.


	3. Father

Plague

It was the next day and Spock was feeling like shit.

He was weak and tired, he felt he had the flu and his hands were trembling uncontrollably.

And on top of that, he just couldn't sleep. If he closed his eyes he could feel the presence of the nightmare. So he didn't sleep.

" Darling, do you want anything?" Nat poked her head through the tent flap.

" Sleep." Spock murmured.

" I'll ask Bones."

Shivering, he coughed violently. His head hurt so much. Partly because of the withdrawal partly because he could hear so much. He could hear Nat and McCoy whispering outside, he could hear Sylmar and Jim laughing some distance away. He knew that his already extraordinary hearing was increased because of withdrawal.

The tent opened again.

" Where does it hurt?" Bones asked gently.

"Everywhere."

"Are you still cold?"

Spock nodded. " I'll get you some more blankets, and I'll sedate you."

" Please." Spock practically whimpered. His arm seized up in a particularly painful muscle spasm. Spock bit his lip to keep from moaning. Shivering again, he closed his eyes, ignoring the presence of the nightmare.

"Here." Bones said gently, he placed a thermal blanket over the Vulcan and Spock felt a slight pain in his shoulder.

" You can go to sleep now." Nat said quietly.

And he did.

He woke up some time later; right next to Nat. Who was curled up beside him

" Are you awake?" She asked.

" Yes." Spock answered.

" Feeling any better?"

" Not really." Spock rasped.

" Would you like some water?"

" Please."

" Here, tilt your head back."

He tilted his head back and opened his mouth. Nat carefully tilted some of the water into his mouth.

"Thank you." He murmured.

" It's my job." She murmured back.

He buried himself back into his blankets. Shivering; he felt Nat stroke his back; easing his tense muscles under the heap of blankets. His back seized up suddenly, not expecting it, Spock moaned a little.

" Maybe Bones can"-

" No." He rasped. " It will make things wore."

"Okay, want any food?"

" I- something simple, please."

She smiled. " Okay, I'll be right back."

Spock closed his eyes. The wait seemed to take forever.

He was so tired, if only he could-

" Here we are, some crackers and cheese."

He propped himself up on one elbow. He reached foreword and grabbed a cracker. He ate it slowly. He waited a moment, to make sure that it wouldn't come back up again.

He was eating his third cracker when his left arm seized.

He bit his lip so hard it bled.

" It's only going top last a little while longer, Bones says the drugs will be out of your system by tomorrow."

His relief showed clearly on his face. Nat smiled a little. She bent down and kissed him full on the lips. Licking the blood away.

" I'm sorry, you and Syl, I can 't risk you feeding on me. I don't want you to go through this." Spock said quietly.

Nat smiled a little. " It's okay, there's so many animals around here that we can hunt without hurting much of the population of humans or Vulcans around here.'

Spock nodded in understanding. " Good."

Nat smiled lopsidedly. " Still hungry?"

Spock shook his head. " No, not anymore."

"Okay I'll be back."

* * *

(The next day)

Spock, Bones, Jim and Sylmar were out sitting by the fire. Spock and Sylmar were huddled beneath a blanket. Nat was curled beside Spock and Jim and Bones were talking.

Then a communicator beeped. Jim's brows furrowed. " Kirk to _Enterprise _who is this?"

" Uhura, sir. We have urgent orders from Starfleet. We have to bring Ambassador Sarek to Vulcan II. Acknowledge."

Jim sighed. " Acknowledged. Let us get packed, we'll call when we're ready."

" Yes sir."

Jim flipped the communicator shut and sighed. " Well, we'll make up for lost camping time later, lets gat started."

Spock's sleeping head was resting on Nat's shoulder, gently; she poked him.

" Darling, wake up, we've gotta go."

" _Mmmmmph." _

" I know, but it's your dad."

" _Shit."_ Spock said loud enough to be heard b everyone in the camp.

" Wow, I didn't know you had it in you." Bones said jokingly.

" Of course I do, I've been stuck with you two for almost a year." Spock mumbled, as he started to pack the tents up.

(One hour later)

Spock had shaved and trimmed his unruly hair. He combed it down, then helped Nat style her long, black hair into a Vulcan fashion he had seen his mother use often.

" There, we're all dressed up now." Nat said to Sylmar.

" Let's go." Spock said unenthusiastically. Nat took a deep breath and then her normally open face became a mask.

* * *

Ambassador Sarek stepped out of the shuttlecraft to receive a shock.

His son with a young child and woman of his race.

He strode up to the trio. They all simultaneously did the Vulcan salute. " Live long and prosper." The woman said in a smooth voice.

Sarek noticed his son's wrist, which was visible because the sleeve of the dress uniform slipped. He grabbed it and pulled the fabric down, revealing the black tattoo that wound around Spock's wrist and arm. He then grabbed the collar of the dress shirt and tugged it down, ripping the silk-like fabric.

To everyone's amazement, there were two perfect puncture marks at the neck.

" You dare defy your culture?" The older Vulcan asked.

"Which one?" Spock asked tiredly. Sarek noticed the weight loss and dark circles under Spock's eyes.

" What has she done to you?"

" Nat has not done this to me, I did it to myself."

Sarek showed as much disdain a Vulcan could show.

Spock yanked his wrist free, and was overcome b a sudden sense of vertigo. Nat steadied him. " They haven't worn off yet, why didn't you tell me?"

" I did not want you to worry." Spock whispered back.

Sylmar pulled on Spock's untorn sleeve. " Daddy, when can we go for dinner?"

" Soon." Nat said. "Soon."

Sarek mouthed 'Daddy' to himself.

" Yes, you have a grandson."

Sarek couldn't believe his ears.

_**END**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Nat and Sylmar. And the plot.


	4. His Time

Plague

Chapter two

There was something off a week later.

For one, after they dropped Ambassador Sarek to Vulcan II, Spock still kept to himself, more so then usual. The frequent chess games between he and the Captain ceased to exist and so did the lyre playing in the rec rooms.

And, Spock was never in his history, late for any type of shift. And, at that point, as Jim looked at the clock, he was 20 minutes late.

40 minutes.

80 minutes.

When it hit the hour mark, Jim was just about to press the comm. button, when the turbolift doors swished open to reveal a stiff-backed Spock.

"I apologize for being late, Captain- I spilled some corrosive acid on my hand." He finished weakly, holding out a bandaged hand.

Jim was really worried, a human spilling something, sure, okay that's not normal but can be expected. A _Vulcan,_ however especially Spock. No way in hell.

(Hour earlier in the science labs)

Spock carefully picked up the small vile of corrosive acid, and brought it to the table. He next uncorked it and went to put a very small amount on a slide, so he could study it before he went to the bridge.

Suddenly, his right hand trembled, spilling the corrosive acid all over his hand. He let an inaudible hiss come out of his throat before he hurried over to the sink, to try to wash some of the acid out of the burns he now had extending over his hand.

"Meester. Spock, are you alright?"

"I will be fine Ensign Chekov." Spock said tensely. Then he simply walked out without a word. And that's when the young Ensign found the spilled acid.

Spock worked at the science panel, trying to forget the incident.

But it wouldn't leave him alone. His hand burned with his feverish mind, finally, he realized his shift was over. He left and immediately went to his quarters.

Nat was pacing in his room. "Damn it, Spock. Why didn't you tell me it's your Time?"

"You knew it was coming." Spock said, lifting a trembling hand.

"Yes, I _knew_ it was coming. You blocked it from me!"

Spock sighed, and shivered a little. Nat's face softened. "Oh, I'll tell Jim yer not feeling well." She shook her head, her thick, black hair rippled around her head.

"Nat to bridge."

"Yes, Nurse?"

"Spock's not feeling to good and it's a Vulcan disease. He'll do better in his own climate. He'll be in his room and I'll be with him if someone needs us."

"Alright, I'll see him later" Jim said.

Nat sighed and cut the communication.

"Get some sleep, I'll still be here, or Jim will be when you wake up."

Spock nodded, shakily took off his boots and socks, to tired and weak to do much else he crawled into bed with Nat and fell asleep.

The door chime shattered his sleep some time later.

"Damn." Nat swore, as she got up and answered the door.

"How is he?" Jim asked after she let him in.

"Fine, for now he's just sleeping."

"Can I see him?"

"That's up to Spock. I'll go ask him."

"Spock, darling. Jim's here."

"_Mmmmmph." _

"I know."

Spock weakly lifted his head and sighed inaudibly, "Send him in." He sat up and tried to breathe evenly.

Jim looked at his First Officer, and knew immediately that it was in fact a Vulcan illness attacking his friend. Spock's face was flushed with fever, his hands were trembling, and from the look of slight annoyance on his face, he was irritable too.

"How are you feeling?"

"Two weeks will be sufficient for my body to rid itself of the virus." Spock simply said.

"That bad?" Jim asked, amazed.

"A week and one half would also be sufficient, Captain"-

"No, no take _all_ the time you need." He looked at Nat." I can baby-sit."

Nat and Spock looked utterly confused.

"I'll watch Syl for you." He said, clarifying.

"Thank you, Jim." Nat said sincerely. She looked concerned as Spock's right hand shook, instead of trembled.

"I take that as I sign that I should leave." Jim said, walking toward the door. "feel better Spock."

Then he was gone.

Nat smiled. "Now I can help you get rid of this _virus_ of yours." She smiled as Spock pushed the death of T'Pring out of his mind.

Nat and Spock placed their fingers on the other's psi points.

"My thoughts with your thoughts…" They chanted.

End Chapter.

AN. HAHAHAHAH, another one done. Woohoo!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Syl and Nat. and the plot, of course.


	5. Telling the Truth

Plague

Chapter Four

Spock was right, two weeks later, he was up and about again, though Bones checked him out and put him on light shifts for the next week. Something was still off, like when the two Vulcans first appeared, they were in the mess hall.

Nat had a bruise on her left cheek, and Spock had one on his right one. When they walked in, Spock sat down and weakly examined his newly healed hand. The scars were abstract, too pale to belong on his hand. He looked up when Nat placed a cup of black coffee in front of him.

He nodded in thanks and ignored the bitter taste. He also ignored his nausea as Nat ate.

"Spock, how are you?"

Spock turned and looked at Jim "I am better, Captain." He sipped his coffee, soothing his nerves and stomach.

"Good, still not eating though." Bones said from another table. Spock raised an eyebrow at him.

Jim looked at the two, Bones in amazement that that he knew that and Spock in amazement and curiosity. "I'm not going to comment on that", Jim sat down on the opposite side of Spock, and started eating himself.

" I have duty in five minutes, if you will excuse me." Spock placed his empty mug on Nat's tray, who kept eating as if it were normal.

Now it was a week later, and Jim noticed something else was wrong. Spock was in the labs, doing an experiment and Jim was checking up on any research breakthroughs he had missed.

It was a type of radiation that could make Vulcans _very _sick, but Spock was the only one qualified enough to do it.

Jim regretted letting Spock do it afterwards.

They were on the bridge when Jim first noticed that someone seemed to be having difficulty breathing, and that person was behind him. _Spock_.

"Spock, are you okay?"

"Fine, Captain." Spock's voice was strained.

"Spock, please don't lie to me."

Spock took a breath to reply, and started to cough. Jim turned and was startled when there was a light green substance staining Spock's hand.

"Blood." He murmured. He was an inch from the comm. button when the ship rattled.

"Sulu!"

"Romulans, attacking us, they- they're shooting us."

"Damnit! Spock, can you make it to sickbay?"

"No, not without assistance, and"- he broke off, coughing harshly in his sleeve. "I do not wish too miss this." He added.

"They're hailing us sir." Lt. Uhura announced.

"Put it on viewscreen."

"Aye, Sir."

"_Captain Kirk."_

"You are breaching the treaty." Jim said calmly.

The door opened and suddenly, Nat appeared looking rather harassed and a little scared.

"Spock, I'm so sorry- we lost hi"- She went pale as she saw the Romulan commander and how weak Spock looked.

Spock looked at Nat sadness was in his eyes. He coughed again and watched in abstract curiosity as his right hand started to tremble.

"Damnit!" Nat whispered.

"_Harboring Vulcans I see. You Terrans are soft hearted, and short lived." _The commander's harsh words drove into Spock's skull, like a drill would, and it was just as painful.

"If you did not notice, we are in Starfleet uniform." Spock said, voice still hoarse but surprisingly clear.

Jim looked surprised at the remark; usually Spock would just take any insult and plan his revenge, (always on Bones) but never to another alien, or other person for that matter.

"_I noticed, but it could be a ruse, Mr. Spock."_

Spock raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, the image failed. Jim looked expectantly at Uhura.

"Sorry, sir they cut the signal."

Spock coughed harshly just as the Romulans fired.

Blood stained his hand. To Jim's surprise, Nat licked it away. Spock looked at her.

" Not here." He shook his head lightly.

"Fuck that," As she lowered her mouth to her neck. He felt her incisors lengthening against his neck.

"No." He choked.

She pulled back, looking more demonic than ever. Jim loudly cleared his throat as he walked closer. Nat quickly covered her teeth with her hand.

"_Shit!_" Nat cried suddenly, as her teeth retracted, one of her razor sharp teeth cut her palm open. She pulled her hand away from her face violently. Spock raised an eyebrow, as the wound healed (in full view of everyone).

"What the hell?" Jim exclaimed.

Spock pulled himself up; too tired to explain any thing he simply gave her Vulcan kiss.

"It is not over." He said softly in her ear. He watched his hand tremble. His breathing was incredibly shallow.

"The disease isn't over?" Jim asked, looking at Nat for answers.

"The virus isn't out of his system, Jim." Nat said stiffly. "May I?" She gestured toward the turbolift door.

"Go ahead." Jim said tiredly.

Before Spock passed out, he heard his Captain yell.

"Evasive maneuvers Sulu, get us the hell out of here!"

"Sickbay to bridge."

"Yeah, Bones?"

"I- its Spock."

"What's wrong with him?" Jim asked, worried.

"Come down here Jim!" Bones nearly yelled in frustration and apparent grief.

"Sulu, you have the con." Jim said, "I'll be right there." He said just as Nat came through the turbolift.

"Jim- did he tell you?" She panted. Jim nodded.

Spock was lying, curled in a loose ball in the middle of a biobed in a private little room. The heat was turned up, to a warm Vulcan day. He was feverish, weak and half-mad.

"Spock, wake up."

"Nat, please, only-have a day." Spock panted, his eyes hot slits.

"A day for what, Spock?" He heard a gentle voice say.

"To- to s-save me." Spock panted. "Her as w-ell." He was wracked with a shudder.

"I'll go get her." The voice said gently again. He felt his sweat-damp hair be pushed lightly across his face, and neatly to the side.

"I'm here, darling."

"Pon Farr." He said simply. "Will-you-you-b-be my-my bond-ma-te?"

"I will, computer- raise temperature ten degrees and, put level two security on the door."

"_Working-complete_."

Nat smiled, and licked her lips. "Ready?"

Spock swallowed dryly and nodded as Nat started to striptease.

(Later that week)

"OPEN THE _HELL_ UP! NAT, SPOCK!"

"Bones, you said Spock was- dying. He- _she_ could be doing a ritual in there." Jim said sadly.

"OPEN UP! You two have been in there for three days!" Bones banged on the door.

The door opened and a shaky Spock leaned against the doorframe, with nothing on but a pair of sweatpants.

"Spock!?" Jim exclaimed. As a wave of heat _whooshed _over him and a wave of cold washed over Spock.

"Jim?" Spock asked hesitantly. "Doctor, if I may be excused for a moment." He slipped back into the room were some mild swearing was heard as well as a sharp reply in some rough Klingon-like language.

He came out with the sweatshirt matching the special pants that was used for him and his family only. Still he was shivering.

"Are you okay?" Jim asked.

"A little 'shaky' on my feet sir, but I will be fine."

"Fine! Fine? You let us worry out here for three days!" Bones exclaimed. Spock knew he was pissed, But he himself was cold, surprisingly hungry and weak and shivery.

He sat down at the computer console. His legs refused to keep him up much longer. He took a deep breath.

"You're _not_ okay Spock." Jim said sincerely.

"Jim, please." Spock said, wishing he had never opened the door.

" Spock?" A voice drifted from the private room. " T'hy'la?"

" T'hy'la?" Spock asked.

"Where'd ya go?"

"Out here."

"I'll be out in a sec." Spock's eyes became glazed, as he seemed to be watching something else.

"Spock!" Leonard barked.

"Yes, Doctor?" Spock asked, snapping back to where he was.

"What does that mean?" Jim asked.

"What does what mean?" Nat asked, walking into the ward.

"T'hy'la." Jim said simply.

"It is none of your business." Nat replied. She looked at Spock. "I'm hungry, what about you?"

"Let _me _eat first." He said calmly. She nodded. "Okay" She simply went back into the room and threw him his uniform.

He nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. Nat went into the private ward. They emerged several minutes later, dressed and ready.

"Thank you Doctor, Jim." Nat said, beaming. Spock waited by the door silently.

Spock went back to bridge duty the next day. Everything was fine, and then the hairs on the back of his head rose and a shiver was sent down his spine. He knew he had slightly elevated ESP compared to the other members of the bridge crew, so it didn't surprise him. Suddenly, vividly he was plucked from his body through the newly formed mind meld and placed in Nat's mind.

"_Bones, please. It's really none of your business."_

"Spock!" Jim called, bringing Spock back quickly.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Are you alright? Your eyes glazed over for a minute."

"I am fine." Spock replied coldly.

"A ship, Captain! Coming into visual contact." Sulu said suddenly.

"Our sensors didn't pick it up?" Jim asked, looking at Spock.

"No sir." Spock said.

"Visual contact made." Uhura said suddenly.

Spock paled and sat down at the all too familiar ship.

"Spock, who-_what_ is that?" Jim demanded.

"Lt. Uhura, whatever you do, do not open _any_ channels. Jim, listen to me. We must not look weak, they are scanning us as we speak and _do _not under _any_ circumstances_ whatsoever_ must someone bleed, even a 'paper cut' could be deadly."

"What, you didn't answer the question."

" Jim, it is not just _my_ secret. It is a whole other race, with rather-_interesting_ quirks." Spock said.

Jim studied his First Officer.

"I would tell you, but that is not up to me. If you wish, you can ask Alerina'at."

"Okay." He reached for the comm. button when the turbolift doors opened and Nat stepped onto the bridge.

Her face was contorted with rage. "That bitch!" She snarled, glaring at the ship on the viewscreen.

To everyone's surprise, Spock _growled_. No the way a human would growl, that was foolish. Spock's growl sounded like the real thing, like a wolf or a large cat growling.

"Shhh, it's okay, she can't hurt me." Nat said. Spock stopped, but was still really, really tense.

Everyone looked terrified. No one had seen Spock look so mad since the bridge scene. This time, he was even madder.

"What's going on?" Jim demanded.

Nat sighed. "It's a long story."

"I believe we have time." Spock replied quietly.

She nodded. "I guess I'll get started, will you help?"

"Of coarse." Spock replied.

"Well, you know Vampires. They're real. It started on Vulcan, many years ago. One of my ancestors was accused of having no katra, which is the Vulcan term for soul. She, along with her followers and husband left all Vulcan civilization. Until years afterwards, we found space travel. Much sooner than anyone else, we sent several agents to what Terra was at the time. They came back, five years later with seven humans, all turned into one of us. We needed a planet. Eventually, we found one, the majority left, while several stayed. My tribe. My coven stayed so not to raise suspicion in the rest of Vulcan. Hundreds of years passed and Surak died, in the last of his years he had one Vulcan come to see if we had enough food and water. It caught on, once a generation a representative would come, but soon they only sent carts of food, supplies and water. Then, Spock was chosen. He was the first to come in person for hundreds of years."

Spock nodded slightly and he continued.

"_Nat was-_is_ a princess to her people on Vulcan, over the years they lost contact with the other covens, except once a year. It is the Festival of Communication. I came on that day with E-Chiya, my pet Sehlat. They welcomed me, them being outcasts themselves and several half-humans like me. She caught my eye and showed me their ways, and then at fourteen I had my first Pon-Farr. She helped me when drugs and meditation could not. Our bond shattered my bond with the young Vulcan female to which I was pledged. We knew then that we were to become one. My father was furious, he hit me in his rage, Mother was more understanding, I brought her the next week: to my father's silent outrage. Nat and Mother seemed like old friends. Mother learned another culture over the next month, under their chief himself." _ Spock's voice died.

"Sadly, at that time, I had to leave for Starfleet. I declined the Vulcan Science Academy and chose this path. Unknown to me, at the time of my Pon-Farr, Alerina'at conceived."

"I had Syl at Starfleet Academy. I searched for Spock. I had no luck, I went from ship to starbase to ship again, and still no luck in finding my son's father, and until that shore leave you took. I felt the Pon-Farr coming. The bond pulled us closer when I found _Spil'nia" _She spat the name out like a curse. "He started yelling, so I went deep into Spock's mind and got help In my culture, tattoos are expected, they come directly from our deities to the skin, unlike the needle and ink Terrans used in the twentieth century."

"Which, is why when I touched my son, the tattoo appeared on my wrist, the meaning Is that I am taken and have a family, If Nat or Sylmar were to die, I would know because the symbols containing their names would turn bright green, as well as the one on Nat's ankle and Sylmar's shoulder."

Spock looked at Nat, asking through the bond if there was anything else she wanted to add. She shook her head. Spock sat at his station as the information sank in.

End (For now.)

I own nothing! Except a Spock action figure, Nat and Sylmar and all the info shared in the chapter!


	6. The Other Ship

Plague

Chapter Five

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"I am a Vulcan, Jim, I do not kid." Spock replied sincerely.

"_Uh_-huh." Jim was obviously still in disbelief.

"What proof do you need? You've seen my lack of self-control, the tattoos- and I'm never been the perfect choice for Spock- at least that's what his dad thinks." Nat said simply.

Spock nodded. "You need more proof?"

" I- I'm not sure."

"Jim, you remember the first time I was in sickbay- both you and McCoy were astounded at the number of scars I had."

"I remember."

"You have heard of the Vulcan Le-matya, have you not?"

"Who hasn't?"

"Do you recall the bite mark and claw scratches scattering over my neck, torso and left arm?"

"Don't tell me one got you-you should be dead! There's no cure for the poison."

"No _known_ cure for the poison." Nat said. "The blood of a royal person in my family has healed nearly every injury- physical, mental and nearly every type of poison."

Spock pulled up one sleeve to reveal some cuts, but the one he gestured to was one that cut along the veins, it was small barely noticeable, but it was visible in the pale light of the bridge. "They would either bite their arm, or if time was permitted, a special blade and let the blood drip into the patient's mouth. Nat has a particular gift with healing, which is why she became a doctor."

Spock looked at the ship looming at them.

"Sulu, distance."

"Six-thousand and eight hundred metres sir."

Suddenly, Nat cried out and Spock's nose started to bleed copiously.

"Shit!" Nat said, shaking. "Getoutofmyhed! Getoutofmyhead!" She murmured feverishly.

"Bones get up here!" Jim yelled into the comm.

Spock's nose stopped bleeding, but Nat was still holding her head, rocking on the floor.

"T'hy'la?" He asked softly, crawling over to her (If you hadn't guessed-he fell off his chair) "T'hy'la?" He probed her temples and skull with his hands, and cried out just as Bones stepped off the turbo-lift.

"Spock!" Bones cried.

"T'hy'la?" Spock asked, eyes glazed as he went deeper into Nat's mind. A weak sound came from her throat. "What is wrong, T'hy'la?"

"Pain." She replied in a light, childish voice.

Spock removed his hands as his eyes flashed green and he growled slightly at McCoy.

"It's okay, Spock. I'm here to make sure you and your mate's okay." Spock looked a little unconvinced, but Nat growled at him.

Wounded, Spock retreated to his chair.

"What's wrong with him?" Jim asked, a little scared/worried.

"It's his instinct's." She replied, watching him scan the other ship.

Spock looked at Jim, looking like he was in better control of himself.

"_Adun'a" _

" _Ah?" _Nat asked.

" _Po ca au po' etek_?" Spock asked in Vulcan.

She just looked at him. He looked slightly taken aback.

" _Sanoi, rai." Please, no. _ Jim knew that much of the Vulcan language to know that it wasn't good.

"_Ah._" Nat looked ashamed as she said "_yes."_

" _Po_ _etek_?"

Nat shrugged as a response, McCoy and Jim were utterly lost.

Spock looked at the doctor and captain. The look clearly said, " do not pry".

McCoy shrugged as a transporter affected Jim, Spock, Nat, and himself.

At the exact same moment, in the engineering section, two redshirt wearing ensigns were transported as well.

Disclaimer: I do nit own Star Trek, however I own, Nat, Sylmar and the Vampire culture.


	7. Turning

Plague

Chapter Six

AN The Vulcan Translations come from The Vulcan Language Dictionary, here are the translations for the last Chapter and this chapter too.

Adun'a- WifeGol'nev- help

_Ca- me. _

Ah-Yes

_Po ca au po' etek- Why are they after us?_

_Po' etek- Why us?_

There, the others are in the story.

Nat woke up when she heard the yell. "T'hy'la?" She asked quietly.

Another yell. She woke to find herself alone and she walked down the semi-familiar corridor, following the yell. She went into a large room.

Spock was kneeling on his knees in front of her former friend.

"Vampinira?" She asked.

She didn't get an answer; Vampinira was busy searching her husband's mind.

Spock was stiff as a board; he was bleeding and cut in several places his nose was bleeding and already she could see bruises forming. "Spock?" She whispered. She looked around the large room and found Jim, McCoy and two Ensigns who she didn't know.

She crept up to her Captain and CMO. "How long has he been like this?"

"Not to long, but long enough for me to worry." McCoy replied.

"That's really specific." She snorted.

"Hey, don't blame me. I really have no sense of time."

"I know, even my Vulcan internal clock is messed up."

"Oh."

Vampinira suddenly released Spock, who slumped to the ground.

"He is turning." Vampinira said softly to Na, who then ran to her husband.

"Spock?" She whispered in his ear, sitting him up.

"_Gol'nev ca." _ H murmured as a shudder ran down the length of his spine.

" _Kur kup fam." _ Jim remembered that phrase. _I can not._

Vampinira cleared her throat. " Nat, you're a traitor here, the other tree are as well, I'm here to go through Spock's memories and give you three quarters together. Nat I'm sorry, you'll have to be separate with the other two." Vampinira looked at her old friend. "Truly, I'm sorry." She looked at the men and shook her head.

"Humans, it's been a long time. I've forgotten how fragile they can be." Nat gently picked her husband up and stood up.

"I'll carry him until we're going to be separated."

Vampinira nodded. "Alright, you know the protocol, as does Spock, I believe."

"I told him, just in case." Vampinira nodded, as Nat adjusted her grip.

Spock gave a soft moan. "It's okay." Nat soothed.

They followed Nat down the corridor.

"What's wrong with Spock?" Jim asked, watching Spock's normally impassive face twitch.

"He's turning. It's a very painful process." Nat said, once again adjusting her grip. "But, he'll be lucky, I can't smell the venom in his bloodstream, so his body and genetic make-up did it, no the venom of one of my kind. He won't turn all the way yet." She whispered to Jim and McCoy.

Jim nodded and McCoy looked thoughtful.

"How long does this process last?"

"Well, he started turning yesterday"-

"Yesterday!?" Bones exclaimed. "You mean he was in pain yesterday"-

"No, he wasn't, the first day in fine so that way the person can make a reasonable excuse for their absence. As I said it's been one day, it'll probably be a week, more or less."

Bones nodded. They stopped. "Is this it?" Nat asked in a gruff language.

"Yes, this is where your husband and the other blue and gold one are going."

She nodded and stepped into the comfortable room and laid Spock on a bed. He mumbled thanks and fell deep into sleep again.

"Good-bye, T'hy'la." She murmured and brushed her fingers against his temple and cheek. He sighed, and moved no more, except breathing.

She cast a look at Jim and Bones. "He'll explain his condition later, but now his body is pumping the DNA and natural chemicals in his bloodstream, when he wakes up, he'll be weak an in a moderate amount of pain."

She turned and left with the two ensigns.

"How is he, Bones?" Jim asked quietly.

"Still passed out, but I think he'll wake up soon."

"How do you know?"

"Well, his heart rate is up a little, so he'll probably wake up."

"Oh. Get some sleep, I'll wake you when- _if_ he wakes up." Jim said, looking at the Vulcan.

"All right, but if you don't wake me up"- Bones started.

"I know, when we get back to the _Enterprise_, you'll be forcing my physical on me way to early."

Bones chuckled and lay on the couch. "I'll get right on that."

"Good night, Bones."

" 'Night." Bones mumbled.

Jim shook his head and looked at Spock again. The Vulcan was curled tightly on his side in the fetal position, shivering. Jim looked around and found blankets, he put two heavy ones on his First Officer and gently laid o tin one over his CMO.

Bones felt a stab of pity and worry and happiness all at once.

_Please take care of them, of us. I don't think he could survive if Spock died and vise versa._ McCoy prayed deep in his soul. _I'm not sure if I could survive either._

End

Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek, cuz, if I did, I still might write, but I don't think I'd live on my computer so much. The actress, who played Chapel, because she inherited it when her husband Gene Rodenberry died, owns star Trek. Wow, I don't know if I spelled his last name right SORRY!


	8. Pain and Redshirt Death

Plague

Chapter Seven

Spock rolled over, trying to get away from the pain.

_Your husband's turning._ He remembered. "Jim?" He managed.

"Bones, he's awake." He heard, Spock opened his eyes and winced at the light behind Jim.

"Spock, how are you?"

"Doctor, I believe this will be the only time you'll hear me say this."

"Say what?"

"I believe the proper phrase is ' this hurts like a sonofabitch!'" Bones shook his head and Jim smiled.

"I would kill to have my"- Bones broke off as something was shoved in the room via the crack under the door.

He walked over and whistled. "Well I'll be." He murmured and simply held up a medical scanner.

Jim shrugged as the doctor scanned the Vulcan.

"Spock, is it that painful?" Bones asked, staring wide eyed at the results.

Spock simply nodded, then winced. He took a deep breath, centered himself and shoved the pain away.

"Spock, here have some water and go to sleep again, for some reason, even though you've just woke up, you're exhausted."

Spock did what he was told, but even in exhaustion, it took a long time to fall asleep.

Nat awoke from a light sleep! "Spock!" She cried, feeling part of his pain.

Suddenly, as quick as the pain showed, it stopped.

_I'm sorry.._ The weak reply made her smile, this was one of the way's to strengthen the bond, was to use it in long distances and through stress. Nat nearly laughed out loud, that's what they were doing.

She shook her head; maybe in a few days they could plan an escape plan.

Spock was asleep again and Jim was sleeping too. Spock rolled over and whimpered in sleep, Bones scanned him and deduced it was from pain.

He shook his head; he would kill for painkillers, but knew it wouldn't probably have any effect. Spock awoke suddenly, taking deep breaths.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a dream, Doctor, just a dream." Spock repeated again, more to himself then to Bones.

Leonard shook his head as Spock cringed from moving and laid down again.

"Whatsit feel like?" He asked.

" 'Feel, Doctor"-

"You know what I mean." Leonard snapped.

"It is different- it feels." Spock hesitated. " Invincible, it feels like my bloodstream is being pumped out of my body, and sometimes it is replaced by liquid fire, other times it feels peaceful."

Leonard nodded. "Anything else?"

"All I know, I will share in time."

_Spock, how are you?_

_Nat? _

_Who else knows how to contact you over long distances in your head?_

_Uh. Painful. _He answered her first question.

She chuckled. _I must go, I think they're going to needlessly kill one of the redshirt wearing ensigns. _

_You really do believe in those statistics, don't you? _

_What, its' true, do the math, how many of the ones we really don't know their name live?_

_You have a point._

_I always do. Bye babe!_

In the silence, Spock suddenly felt very alone, and scared.

"What was that about?" Bones asked.

"What was what, Doctor?"

"The glassy eyed, I'm -talking –to-the-voices-in-my-head, look."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Illogical." He closed his eyes and dived into the bond, happy that he was lying down.

Curled In the corner, watching the ensigns' throat being ripped out, piece-by-piece, happy that Spock's not here. Need to get out, getting hungry already. Scared, watching the other as he suffers the same fate.

"There, you have a snack." The Vamp snarls. She throws one body down, and drinks the other dry.

The smell of iron, uh. Don't like human blood. Wait, extra presence.

SPOCK, get outta here!

Spock recoiled, gasping for air. Eyes wide open, he was shaking.

"Spock, what happened?" Jim asked sleepily from the next bed.

"We are two ensigns short, we are to people less then what we were earlier" Spock managed.

Bones' eyes widened. "How do you know?"

"Because my wife knows." Spock said.

Jim shook his head. "Oh, no. Not two more."

Spock shook his head; many aboard the Enterprise were believers of the so-called 'Redshirt Curse.'

END

Disclaimer: I still don't own much, only the plot, Nat the Vamp culture, ship etc.

Please R&R, how do you know I'm not a 13 yr old with a deathwish?


	9. He's Dead, Jim

Plague

Chapter Eight

The next day, Spock was using all his control not to scream. Pain racked his body, flames filled his veins, already, his eyes were closed and he was rocking back and forth, back and forth.

Back and forth, back and forth, the movement startled the young Spock. He had seen the young princess do many things that other Vulcans would never dream of doing.

"_Alerina'at, are you alright?" He asked, tilting his head slightly at the sight of her silky black hair drift around her porcelain face in the wind._

"_Oh, Spock, it's you." She sighed and rested her head on her knees._

_Spock knelt beside her. "Is there a private problem, because if it is, I will leave."_

"_Spock, my father's dead!" She cried suddenly, her control shattered, she leaned dangerously foreword into the half Vulcan. _

" Tushah nash-veh k'odular."

"_Nemaiyo." She wiped the tears off her face. "I miss him." She said, switching back to Standard English._

"_I understand, but I am leaving. I wanted to ask if you need anything special from Shanri' Khar?"_

"_No, - wait, can you get me some Terran pickles?"_

"_I can find a jar, but, pardon me, if I do not leave soon, I will be late." He helped her up, she kissed his cheek and he went. _

"_Rom-halan." He bowed just before he ran back to get his cart and leave._

"Spock, has the pain worsened?"

Spock nodded furiously.

"How long now?"

"What colour are my eyes, Doctor?" Spock asked abruptly, looking at the Doctor for the first time in a while.

"Spock, one-one's turning green!" Bones gasped.

Spock stopped his frantic movement for a moment.

"Several hours to a day, Doctor." Spock bit his lip to keep from whimpering. He closed his eyes and resumed his rocking. Jim looked worried.

"What's the survival rate of this, Spock?" He asked cautiously.

"Only one has not made the change."

"Who was that?"

"Jim, have I ever told you about my younger brother?"

"No, I didn't know you have one."

"He started coming with me, and he started the natural change but instead of accepting it, he hated it. He is not dead, but something far worse."

"Which is?" Bones asked.

"Stuck, he is in a coma, but he is stuck half-way between Vulcan and Vampyre."

"Still?"

"Yes, he has aged and other Vulcan's must constantly meld with him to help him learn, he has an exceptional IQ, it's just he can't wake up, or he'll have to make the change. When I told him of the destruction of Vulcan and the death of our mother, he awoke for the first time in years. He is thinking of making the change now, if I come back and tell him I've gone through it, he may."

Bones watched his impassive face. "That's why we haven't heard about him, is that it?"

"Yes, it was not my secret to tell."

A gripping pain exploded in his chest. Spock gasped and Jim and Leonard watched as Spock gasped, bit his lip and was still.

"Spock, are you okay?"

Leonard checked his pulse and sighed. "He's dead, Jim." He said in a saddened voice.

END

Disclaimer: I think by now you know what I own and what I don't!


	10. Nevermind, Jim

Plague

Chapter Nine

"_He's dead, Jim." Leonard said sadly._

Just after those words were spoken. Spock coughed and took a deep breath. "Doctor." He choked. "What colour are my eyes?"

"Green." Jim said, surprised.

Spock nodded. And for the first time since they got there, he looked around, stood up and walked around. "Have you seen others?"

"No, we haven't seen anyone other than the one who brought us here." Jim said.

_Spock, you're one of us! _Nat squealed in his head. _How do you like it?_

_Beyond the fact I feel like a truck hit me? Well I can hear Jim's and Leonard's heart's beat and I can feel the cold floor beneath my boots. Ashal-veh, I love you._

"I love you too!" Her voice came from right outside the door. Jim, Bones and Spock jumped a little as a Vamp pushed Nat in the room. Nat ran to Spock and kissed him.

Spock kissed back and was the one who pulled away first. "Are they keeping us here?"

"No, they're letting us go, _now_, which is why they threw me in here so we could beam up together, apparently." She hugged Spock, and stepped away as the transporter took them home.

* * *

"Spock, come with me down to sickbay."

"Why?"

"Because you're heart stopped, that's why."

Spock shook his head in a rare display of annoyance. Just as quickly as it had escaped, he had the emotion and his body in control again.

He followed the doctor to sickbay, talking through the bond with Nat the whole way.

* * *

Okay, end story, I've got the next story started, so it shouldn't take to long to update again!


End file.
